


A New Low

by ScarletteWrites



Series: Deceptikids [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteWrites/pseuds/ScarletteWrites
Summary: Deceptikids version of the episode 'Rock Bottom'.“The fact is, Starscream, despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long because I took a certain delight in following your string of failures. But this-” He briefly crushed Alex, causing the human to let out a yelp of pain, before relaxing his servo once more, “This is a new low. Even for you.”





	1. Loyalty

The cave was large and daunting - big enough that Megatron, the tallest Decepticon was standing comfortably within the mouth of the cave. Starscream followed skittishly, with Alex not far behind him (though the human needed to jog to keep with his partner’s long legs). Alex wasn’t sure why they were called here, especially himself as Megatron didn’t like involving the human children in their business all that much. It was weird. It was twisting a knot in his stomach - something was wrong.

If Megatron’s actions weren’t enough, Starscream was acting weird too. The usually rather bold and egotistical Commander was hunched over, wings flat against his back as if he was trying to make himself look smaller than he was. Starscream’s face was neutral, but Alex knew better than to look at his face to guess his emotional state - it was all in his body language. Starscream was scared. But scared of what?

“Lord Megatron, this mine has been stripped bare for years -” Starscream finally spoke, almost scaring Alex out of his skin, “-why come here now?”

Megatron just waved a servo, not even glancing back at the pair, “Indulge me for a moment, Starscream.”

Alex flinched, this was setting off all kinds of red flags. He looked up at Starscream - who clearly was also nervous. The Commander made brief eye contact with the human, before offering his servo. Alex climbed on, noting for the first time how Starscream’s thin digits wrapped around him like a cage (which, ironically made him feel safer).

The first few steps inside the mine nothing really caught Alex’s eye, which made him all the more nervous. He looked up at Starscream, hoping to get some kind of explanation but the seeker was looking straight ahead - Alex would have to speak to get his attention. And with Megatron in the room, he really didn’t want to do that. Alex swallowed the questions that were bubbling in his throat and the trio continued on.

In the next chamber, there was a few pieces of mining equipment - Alex tilted his head. Wasn’t this place abandoned years ago? If the vehicons had left some equipment behind, why hadn’t they returned for it?

It seemed like Starscream was on the same train of thought, “This mining equipment should have been relocated. Why is it still here?”

Megatron, not facing either of them and currently very interested in the wall, spoke up, “A valid question.” The mech turned around sharply, “One I expect an answer to.”

“Ah - I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport,” Starscream replied nervously, whilst gently placing Alex on the ground and gesturing him to stay behind, “A simple mistake - very easy to rectify.”

“Yes. A mistake.” Megatron said, a sharpness in his voice Alex did not like one bit. The human froze when Megatron’s bright red optics landed on him, “Starscream.” He said, still staring Alex down, “Is there any reason you have your human cowering behind you like a injured petrorabbit?” A smile slid onto his face as his optics switched from Alex to Starscream, “I’d almost think you’re trying to hide something.”

Starscream flinched, “Master - I assure you, there is no such-”

“Do you take me for a fool, Starscream?” Megatron asked darkly as he began to approach slowly, “I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Ever since I saved you from those Autobot scientists - all you have ever done has been to undermine me! Not only have you been smuggling Dark Energon for your own experimentation, but you’ve been plotting my demise since the day you joined our ranks. Why, I’d almost think this ‘human experiment’ is just another attempt on my life.”

“Master - I swear I had no part in-”

“Silence!” Megatron snapped, grabbing Starscream by the neck, “I _know_ you snuck off base when I ordered you not to! You’re planning something Starscream, and now I have a way of exorcising the truth.”

Megatron threw Starscream across the cave. The commander just remained on the floor - hoping it would calm Megatron’s ire as it had done in the past. Instead, Megatron turned his focus to Alex. The human shrieked as he was picked up off the ground, Megatron’s grasp crushing him.

“No!” Starscream yelped out, pulling himself up. “Master, the human has no part in this I-”

“Starscream, _shut up_.” Megatron ordered, he waited and when Starscream’s expression fell he began speaking again, “I find it rather pathetic, calling this creature ‘the human’ - as if you don’t know its name and coddle it like your own.”

“How did you-”

“Soundwave may have been too enamored by his own pet to notice, but luckily I have one officer who didn’t fall for such _pathetic affections_ .” Megatron explained, “The fact is, Starscream, despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long because I took a certain _delight_ in following your string of _failures_. But this-” He briefly crushed Alex, causing the human to let out a yelp of pain, before relaxing his servo once more, “This is a new low. Even for you.”

Alex’s masked face turned to Starscream, and even though he couldn’t see his face Starscream knew the human was begging for him to just do something. ::It okay.:: Starscream comm’ed over to the human.

::It’s really not:: Alex replied, voice staticy and muffled due to the damage his suit had taken. ::Please, don’t let him kill me.::

::I’d never let that happen.::

“If you care so much about this little human, Starscream.” Megatron said, “You’ll tell me the truth.”

“Fine.” Starscream relented, “The reason I used the Groundbridge was to rescue Breakdown. He is a valuable Decepticon - and with so few of us left I thought the risk was more than worth it.”

“Even I specifically told you not to?” Megatron replied, “After I told you, that if he was weak enough to be captured by humans that he deserved the death he got?”

“Yes.”

Megatron smiled viciously, grip loosening, “Good. Now, onto the Dark Energon experiments-”

“Purely scientific,” Starscream said, “Dark Energon has not been seen since- since before the Golden Age! I was curious, scientifically of course!”

Megatron nodded, smirking before he tossed the human over to a cowering Starscream. The seeker caught the little human in his servos, and held him against his cockpit and away from Megatron.

Megatron swung around and pointed his fusion cannon right in Starscream’s face.

“Master! I-”

“I expected a more elaborate lie than that, Starscream.” Megatron said, “I expected theatrics, more begging and more _anger_ . Not this… meek, pathetic display… how _boring_ .” Megatron paused, the sound of the fusion cannon charging - whilst usually nothing but a bit of background noise to Starscream was now a deafening _roar_ . “I always thought you wanted to get caught, to be punished for your behaviour like the wild animal you are! ...I was wrong, though.” He paused, moving his fusion cannon away from Starscream’s face to his chest, towards _Alex_ , “But now I see. All this time what you really seeked was redemption! Well, allow me to make something very clear to you, Starscream:,” Megatron inched closer to Starscream’s face, “No matter what you do, _none_ of them will ever forgive you.”

Starscream snarled, almost forgetting about the danger both he and Alex were in. The rage felt warm in his cold circuits and he itched to attack. Megatron just laughed, fanning the flames of his fury.

“And in your last moments Starscream, I want you to remember that I was the one that pulled you from them, that made you into the void of blackness and hate that you are… because you wanted to impress me.” Alex could feel the heat from the cannon, “I want you to remember who tamed you.”

Just before Megatron could fire - a white hot blast hit him on the side of the head. He turned. All three of them saw Optimus Prime and Arcee walking closer from the entrance, weapons drawn. Megatron snarled, “Optimus Prime.”

“Megatron.” The Prime answered, “Leave immediately, or we will be forced to use lethal violence.”

Megatron pointed his cannon towards the Prime, “You should’ve used lethal violence first, Optimus. Because I will not hold back!”

::Run?:: Alex asked.

::Run.:: Starscream replied.

The moment Megatron fired, Starscream transformed with Alex falling into his alt mode’s cockpit. The seeker headed down a different path than the one they had came through. After a moment, the sound of Starscream transforming registered in Megatron’s processor.

“Starscream, you dare abandon me?!” Megatron called, but seeing his words had no effect he turns to the next best thing. He pointed his fusion cannon at Starscream.

However, Optimus and the Autobot are just enough to knock his aim off mostly causing damage to the ceiling, and while he did manage to hit Starscream it doesn’t seem to stop him. After the blast hit the roof of the cave, a rumble seemed to echo around them. Starscream was vaguely aware (though the horrible pain in his wing makes that hard) and heard Optimus Prime call “Fall back!” to his teammates before being plunged into complete darkness.

 

* * *

 

“S…...Sta… Starscream!”

Starscream groaned, he could still feel energon still dripping from his wing and a dull pain on his back… what happened?

“Starscream! Please, wake up!” Alex cried out, which was enough to stir Starscream.

The groggy commander shook his head, ignoring Alex’s happy smile. “What… happened?”

The smile dropped off Alex’s face, “When Megatron blasted the roof, the entire cave collapsed.”

“Ah. That probably explains why I can feel an entire cave on my back.”

Alex flinched, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Starscream gave a quick glance around - it seems like they were trapped on all sides, and though the weight was currently _bearable_ , with that injury to his wing and a rock stabbing into his leg it wouldn’t be for long. Alex was also injured, if the way he was holding his arm was any indication. Oxygen levels were currently at 20%, but Starscream could see it was depleting the more Alex moved or spoke. “Alex, I’m going to need you to sit down and stop speaking, there’s limited oxygen here and you’re going to need to conserve it.”

“The suit has five minutes of backup-”

“And you might need it.” Starscream interrupted, “...I don’t know how long we’re going to be down here, or who is going to find us.”

“Best case scenario?” Alex asked.

 _The Autobots, because at least they’d make it quick._ Starscream shook the thought away, “Let’s just focus on surviving _now_.”

And so, the wait began.


	2. Be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex can and will only talk about his feelings if he's trapped in a cave-in.

Alex’s breathing slowed, and Starscream allowed himself to relax just the slightest bit. Starscream let out a sigh. Now he could try and figure out a way to get both of them out of this… mess. The self repair on his leg was being interrupted by the jagged rock still jammed into it, though the energon flow was slowing down so bleeding out was unlikely. Due to the injury on his leg being worse, it seemed his self repair was focusing on that over his wing which was still burned and slightly sparking.

Would Megatron survive the cave in? Probably. Megatron had a tendency to survive impossible odds, a cave-in was hardly the toughest thing the gladiator had ever faced. The Autobots also were probably fine - they seemed to be close to the entrance and they usually tended to have blind, dumb luck on their side.

Starscream groaned. He’d really fragged this one up - and this time, he didn’t have anyone who would help save him.

He looked down at Alex - the little human that he allowed to become a weakness, that after years of lying and scheming he’d let his guard down for - and even now he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with him. The human reminded Starscream of himself - from a very long time ago - and even more of his long gone amica. Stubborn and cowardly yet insatiably curious and so, so kind.

Maybe he’d just gone soft.

His optics flicked back to Alex when the human began to stir.

“Go back to sleep.” Starscream ordered, voice slightly ragged from his repair systems overworking.

Alex didn’t listen, instead the human sat up groggily and flinched when he moved his arm. He moved to lie with his back against the wall - cradling the injured arm.

“Why didn’t you recall the mining equipment?” Alex asked, Starscream flinched at the question but the human continued, “I know Soundwave isn’t in charge of transport - for  _ any  _ mining operation. And there’s still energon here, it’s messing with the suit’s scanners. Why didn’t you tell the truth?”

“Alex, you need-”

“Either I’ll die here, or I won’t.” Alex interrupted, “I can’t change that. But I want answers.”

Insatiably curious as always.

“... it was a stash.” Starscream relented, “In case… I ever left.”

“He would’ve killed me - he would’ve killed us both!” Alex screamed, “Why didn’t you just tell him the truth?!”

“I just - I  _ couldn’t _ . If I told him the truth, he would’ve just killed you.” Starscream flinched, “... I was studying the dark energon because he has a shard of it in his spark, and I wanted to kill him.”

Alex shifted, “I know you hated him - but… murder? Really?”

“Don’t you judge me,  _ child. _ ” Starscream snapped, “You have no idea the  _ pain  _ I was constantly subjected to, all the terrible things that monster did to me - I thought I had escaped damnation only to wander into the arms of Unicron himself!”

Alex snarled, baring his teeth, “Don’t talk down to me! I’m not some stupid kid, I take care of people - I was taking care of  _ you _ !” His uninjured hand shot out, startling Starscream slightly, “This entire time! I was trying so hard to make you a better person - because I knew you’d never do it on your own.”

“What made you think I even wanted to be a ‘better person’?!”

“Because you’re lonely!” Alex snapped back, the boy flinched and grabbed his injured arm holding it steady. The pain brought him back down from the angry high he’d built up and he took a moment to think before speaking, “You… you’re so  _ lonely _ . And everytime you reach out, it feels like your just going to get hurt again - so you push people away. You lie, and get mad just so they don’t trust you, because really you don’t  _ want  _ them to.” He turned away, “And I know that because I was in the exact same place you are in.” Alex shook his head, a hollow laugh leaving his lips, “I just… I wanted to help. Because I wanted you to feel better. And… I guess I wanted that because we’re supposed to be a team.”

Silence quickly fell onto the room after Alex’s statement. Starscream was shocked and visibly shaken by the boy’s admission, as if suddenly the weight on his back was nothing compared to the feeling constricting his spark. He finally swallowed his pride and spoke, “You’re right… I shouldn’t have shouted at you. But you need to understand: you  _ are  _ a child. No matter how mature or smart you think you are - I need to protect  _ you _ _._ Not the other way around.”

Alex snorted, “Well, you’re doing a great job so far.” Alex grimaced when he saw Starscream’s reaction, “Sorry. That was cruel. I shouldn’t have said it.”

Starscream laughed bitterly, “People don’t tend to be polite when they’re slowly dying.” He shook his head, “You’ve used enough oxygen, go back to sleep.”

“But-”

“Now.” Starscream said, far more stern than usual. Strangely, the young boy didn’t rise to the challenge and chose to comply. Starscream held a sigh, he always got partnered with the gentle ones.

 

* * *

 

Alex started awake, as he began to vigorously cough. Starscream, who had slipped into recharge, took a moment to realise what was happening. His self repair informed him it had done all it could do with his current energon levels. Alex’s coughing calmed down, though his breathing was noticeably deeper.

“You alright?” Starscream asked.

“Fine.” Alex wheezed, “I-I need to activate the backup-”

Starscream’s optics widened, “You’re not fine! You’re choking!”

There was a hiss as the suit activated it’s backup oxygen - Starscream and Shockwave had their differences, but in that moment he was mentally thanking the scientist for his logical thinking. Alex took in a big, deep breath, “We need to get out of here.”

Starscream bit back a cruel remark, taking a deep intake he replied, “I know. It’s hard for me to think with a rock in my struts and a  _ cave on my back. _ ”

Alex bit his lip, suits visor was down so he’d be able to see in the dark cave. Starscream watched as the human began mumbling as he was pacing, “It’s been roughly 2 to 3 hours since we left the Nemesis - and Soundwave would’ve sent  _ someone  _ to come look here. Noise probably won’t help here, even if we shouted it’s unlikely we’d be heard…” The fingers on Alex’s injured arm twitched, before his head snapped back up and he turned to Starscream, “Your EM field! If there’s another Cybertronian near us, they’ll feel you!”

Starscream allowed the small, confused smile to break into an all-out grin. He really had gone  _ soft _ .

 

* * *

 

 

Starscream wasn’t used to reaching out with his EM field. Even before, it wasn’t something he did often with even his trine or amica. He was used to being a closed-off mech. But now, both his and Alex’s lives depended on it, so he sucked up the mild discomfort and felt outwards. He struggled at first, his field lashing out far but too quickly, he had to be careful and take things a little slow. He looked down at the little human, curled up next to his pede and wheezing softly through the commline. He shut off his optics and concentrated, focusing on pressing his field outward instead of lashing emotions with it. 

He brushed up against a field, this one concerned but calm. He silently prayed to Primus - please, just let it be Soundwave - as he reached out again, properly mingling with the other. Alarm filed the field though was quickly replaced by determination, as Starscream pushed his feelings through - the pain of his leg and back, the anxiety and the dread of being trapped. The field solidified against his -  _ you’ll be okay  _ \- Starscream had to dig his claws into the walls to stop himself from pulling away. He felt the movement of rocks before he saw it. His optics spotted Alex moving to stand in front of him protectively, Starscream vocalised: 

“Hide, damnit. You don’t know who that is!” He snapped. The human obeyed, shuffling himself between the plating of his uninjured leg. It was uncomfortable but the least of his concerns in that moment. Finally Starscream felt a draft slip through into the cave, the falling smaller rocks causing dust to fly into the air and obscure his vision. He waited for the dust to settle, sending a brief comm to Alex ordering him to stay where he was until they got outside. When the dust fell, Starscream found himself staring at a familiar set of optics.

A familiar set of _blue_ optics.

Optimus Prime - ever the altruist - moved inside, helping relieve the burden on Starscream’s back. Starscream noticed the big, wrecker one move in as well, placing one arm on the roof to help out his leader.

“C’mon, Screamer. We haven’t got all day.” The green one said rather impatiently.

If it were any other day, Starscream would’ve asked why they didn’t just leave him to die the moment they knew it was him, but he didn’t feel like testing his luck with a bunch of grouchy Autobots so did as he was told. Limping all the way.

Once outside, he noticed they were down one. The blue one… Arcee or something, didn’t seem to be there. But Prime’s pet medic was out of base, which was an interesting sight to see. The little scout was talking to the medic, optics widening in alarm when he saw just who Prime had managed to pull out of the cave in. He heard the sound of crashing behind him - no doubt they’d just left the mine to collapse once the Decepticon was out. The Prime walked out in front, talking to the medic and scout. Starscream turned to Bulkhead.

“So am I a prisoner, hostage, or did you just not feel right killing a mech whilst he was down on his luck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you fancy going to ur grave a little earlier than expected: take a shot every time i write abt alex's breathing in this chapter.  
> i know canonically starscream probably knows the autobots names - but its so funny to imagine he never learned anyones names that isnt like, optimus and the decepticon high command. he probably called knockout 'knockdown' once.  
> this is shorter than the first chapter bcs a big chunk got cut out for pacing. it'll probably show up in a later fic since its v important to star and alexs characters.

**Author's Note:**

> my christmas gift to you all: the (first half of) rock bottom!  
> (this is split in two bcs no way am i finishing the second half before christmas)  
> im going for a mix of the canon tfp megatron and starscream dynamic w a bit of idw and g1 (devastation) thrown in.... megatron is a Bastard, but i really enjoy writing his over dramatic monologues


End file.
